it10meifandomcom-20200214-history
Mexico City
Mexico City - Tyler General Information * '' Mexico City is the densely populated, high-altitude capital of Mexico. It's known for its Templo Mayor (a 13th-century Aztec temple), the baroque Catedral Metropolitana de México of the Spanish conquistadors and the Palacio Nacional, which houses historic murals by Diego Rivera. All of these are situated in and around the Plaza de la Constitución, the massive main square also known as the Zócalo. Mexico's capital is both the oldest capital city in the Americas and one of two founded by Indigenous people, the other being Quito, Ecuador. The city was originally built on an island of Lake Texcoco by the Aztecs in 1325 as Tenochtitlan, which was almost '' '' completely destroyed in the 1521 siege of Tenochtitlan and subsequently redesigned and rebuilt in accordance with the Spanish urban standards. In 1524, the municipality of Mexico City was established, known as México Tenochtitlán,and as of 1585, it was officially known as Ciudad de México (Mexico City). Mexico City was the political, administrative, and financial center of a major part of the Spanish colonial empire. After independence from Spain was achieved, the federal district was created in 1824. The population of Mexico City is 8.855 Million people. Their language is 90% Spanish and 8% English. '' '' '' '' '' Sports In Mexico City * Soccer''' is Mexico's most televised sport and most popular. Several first division teams, including América, Cruz Azul and U.N.A.M., are based in Mexico City and play in the La Primera Division. The Aztec Stadium has capacity to seat 105,000 fans. Mexico soccer teams have faced many legends such as Barcelona soccer teams. '' * ''Charreada or charrería is a competitive event similar to rodeo and was developed from animal husbandry practices used on the haciendas of old Mexico. The sport has been described as "living history," or as an art form drawn from the demands of working life. The participants in the charreada wear traditional charro clothing, including a closely fitted suit, chaps, boots, and a wide brim sombrero. The body-fitting suit of the charro, while decorative, is also practical; it fits closely to insure there is no flapping cloth to be caught by the horns of steers. The botinas, or little boots, prevent feet from slipping through the stirrups. Spurs are worn on the botinas.'' '' '' '' '' '''''Tourist Attractions * Zócalo - The beating heart of Mexico City is Zócalo - the Plaza de la Constitución (Constitution Square) - where the country's first constitution was proclaimed in 1813. Measuring some 240 meters in each direction, it's one of the world's largest squares and was laid out almost immediately after the conquest of the former Aztec city of Tenochtitlán on which it stands. In the early colonial period, the square served a variety of purposes, including as a bullfighting arena and market, while today, it's used for festivals, parades, and demonstrations. Dominated by three of the city's most visited tourist attractions - the National Palace, the Metropolitan Cathedral, and the Templo Mayor with its Aztec relics - Zócalo is the perfect place to begin exploring this historic city.'' * ''National Museum Of Anthropology -''' This world-class museum stands in an extension of the Bosque de Chapultepec and is a highlight of visiting CDMX. Its long, rectangular courtyard is surrounded on three sides by two-level display halls. The 12 ground-floor salas (halls) are dedicated to pre-Hispanic Mexico, while upper-level salas show how Mexico’s indigenous descendants live today, with the contemporary cultures located directly above their ancestral civilizations. The vast museum offers more than most people can absorb in a single visit. '' '' '' '' 'Food ''' * Gorditas-' How could a dish whose name translates literally to “little fatty” not be absolutely delightful? Spoiler: it couldn’t. A great, slightly greasy Mexico City gordita is truly a thing of (messy, messy) beauty. Made from a disc of corn dough, which is fried up, sliced open and stuffed full of chicharrón, potato or nopales (cactus), gorditas are a staple of the country’s culinary—and literal—capital. Just remember that not all gorditas were created equal and definitions differ across the country.'' * ''Tlacoyos-''' Not dissimilar to a gordita, tlacoyos are more commonly found made of blue masa (dough) and are shaped like an oval—or, sometimes, a full-blown triangle—rather than an overstuffed circle. However, they’re just as delicious and easier to eat on the go, making them the perfect Mexico City snack. Choose from bean, cheese or chicharrón-spiked masa and watch as the vendor tops your tlacoyo with fresh cheese and nopales. Drizzle lovingly with the spiciest salsa you can handle before devouring.'' * Tacos Al Pastor-' Puebla—a neighboring city which lies a metaphorical stone’s throw away from the capital—may be home to the original tacos al pastor, but Mexico City doesn’t do a half bad job of serving them up either. Soft tortillas are piled high with sliced, marinated pork (traditionally cooked on a peeled pineapple-topped spit), to which you can add the classic taco accouterments of diced onion, cilantro and sauce. Sure, pineapple should never be found on pizza (duh!), but exceptions can and should be made for a taco al pastor.'' '' '' '' '' ''Fun Facts About Mexico City * It's the most populated city in North America. '' * ''The main square is huge. * There are more than 150 museums. '' * ''It has a sprawling public transport system. '' * ''It is popular with foodies. '' * ''You can climb nearby volcanoes. '' * ''The monarch butterfly migration happens locally. '' * ''The are many historical neighborhoods. '' '' ''Mexico City Major Exports '' * Vehicles: US$115.5 billion (25.6% of total exports) * Electrical machinery, equipment: $81.9 billion (18.2%) * Machinery including computers: $75.4 billion (16.7%) * Mineral fuels including oil: $29.7 billion (6.6%) * Optical, technical, medical apparatus: $19 billion (4.2%) * Furniture, bedding, lighting, signs, prefab buildings: $10.6 billion (2.4%) * Plastics, plastic articles: $9.5 billion (2.1%) * Vegetables: $7.2 billion (1.6%) * Articles of iron or steel: $6.7 billion (1.5%) * Gems, precious metals: $6.7 billion (1.5%)